This application claims the benefit of Korean Patent Application No. 10-2005-0007223, filed on Jan. 26, 2005, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to methods of receiving an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) signal, and more particularly, to methods of receiving an OFDM signal having a repetitive preamble signal, detecting the OFDM signal and performing a signal synchronization.
2. Description of the Related Art
An Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) method is widely used to transmit and receive data through a channel.
In the OFDM method, a preamble signal having a repetitive characteristic is transmitted as part of an OFDM signal. Signal synchronization is performed in a receiving end using the transmitted preamble signal.
Conventionally, the OFDM signal may be received using a level detection method using a delay correlation, or a matched point detection method using a matched filter.
However, the receiving end using the level detection method usually malfunctions due to a large change in a correlation value in an additive white gausian noise (AWGN) environment. In addition, the level detection method requires computation for a signal synchronization.
In the matched point detection method, a matched filter peak point cannot be detected due to an existence of a frequency offset.